Smile
by Mattyxmk
Summary: He couldn't let him kill one so close to him... Angst, No romance.


Smile

It was dark, seeing as it was late in the night, besides two candles that illuminated the small shack. It was now November and the German assault had begun around six months before, though, to those that had suffered from their iron hold it probably seemed much longer. Inside the shack, was nothing more than a table, two small chairs, and a young man sitting upon of of them. His knees were drawn up under his chin, the candlelight casting an eerie glow as he stared into the small flame.

"It shouldn't take him this long..." The male murdered to himself.

If you would look at him, one would never think that he was an S.S. Officer, much less German. With his dark unkempt hair, and black eyes his features said nothing towards being German. Though, in truth, he was a Brigadier General, high in command. The only possible way to see his rank was his uniform, which was to large on his small frame, and the bags under his eyes which portrayed many sleepless nights and the emotionless orbs they held.

The door of the shack suddenly burst open, a young man, that seemed about the same age of the one seat, came in. Age was the only similarity that the two of them shared though. The newcomers hair was a light brown in color, and every single strand of it was perfectly in place, his eyes bright and full of vigor. He closed the door behind him and bent over slightly, placing his hands on his knees to prop up his body as he tried to catch his breath.

"Ryuzaki..." he breathed out, an apologetic smile spreading across his lips, "Sorry I'm late, I have the information that you needed." he stood up fully, holding a manilla envelope out to the other male.

"That's fine, Light, let just not let this happen again, alright? I know you don't really move that slowly." The coal haired male replied in a light voice, taking the envelope from the other, as a slight glare came to his eyes. "And I am sir to you, do not forget your rank."

"Light sighed at the other mans answer "Yes, Sir."

It was always like this now. When the two of them had been young, they were the best of friends, some saying they were joined by the hip. But now...Now after Ryuzaki had joined the Officers and killed his first, had the blood of the innocents on his hands...all he had were threats and insults hidden behind a calm and soothing voice.

Light honestly didn't know why why he had agreed to become Ryuzaki's informant, though maybe he was holding onto the last hope that they could be what they once were. He didn't even know the mans true name, that was one odd quirk that the man kept. Every time the topic would be brought up he would tell him the exact same answer, 'No Light, you could use it against me.' But how? It confounded Light to no end.

"Matt Jeevas?" Ryuzaki suddenly spoke, "That doesn't seem like a Jewish name..."

"Ah yes, well, it seems as though he isn't fully Jewish, most of the participants seem to only be half of that race, and most of them use different names. Only one person seemed to know his name and he barely recognized my existence." Light frowned at the memory of the white clad child that had deliberately insulted him.

"I see, thank you Light, I believe that is all that I needed you for." The dark male replied, smiling slightly at the mention of the child, still scanning over the names that his subordinate had presented him. "I'll sent Keelh tomorrow."

"Keelh? Mello Keelh?" Light burst out, staring at his commander in shock.

"Yes, you heard me say it, Light." Ryuzaki mumbled, mostly ignoring the other, "Why?"

"You know exactly why!" The brown hair male hissed out, " He wont take any of them prisoner, he will slaughter them! Even any of our own kind, or the officers if they get in his way!"

"Yes, I suppose you are right," Ryuzaki replied, his lips twitching up in a small smirk, "I'll send Snyder with him too, hes been nothing but a nuisance recently."

Light stared at his former friend, shaking his head in displeasure, 'May Hitler be damned."

* * *

><p>A grin stretched across a young mans face as yet another lifeless body fell at his feet.<p>

'You think you can mock me?" he screamed at the corpse, laughing psychotically. He loved this, the feeling of power. No one could stop him. He was Mello, he was German, and he could do as he pleased. It didn't matter if they were Jewish or German, all would obey him and he fucking loved it!

"Mello, Si-" but that was all that the man was able to get out of his mouth before Mello had turned around and put led in between the mans eyes.

Mello looked down at the new body, shaking his head as he noticed who it was. " Oh Snyder..." he said in a half mocking voice as he walked towards the body. "You should have known by now not to interrupt my thoughts."

He pulled the body up from under his arms as though it weighed nothing. He grasped one of it's hands, his other hand moving towards it's back as he pressed his cheek to the cooling one as if in a mock dance. Chuckling as the corpses head lolled awkwardly, he let it fall back towards the ground.

It didn't matter if Snyder died, even Ryuzaki had considered him as a nuisance. The only man under his command that he couldn't was Light. Little pussy had his nose shoved up to far in Ryuzaki's ass for that. Not that he would want to go near and fraternize with those that Ryuzaki new personally. They were all insane...

His thoughts were yet again disturbed by a few male voices near by that were yelling loudly at one another.

"Near, dammit, leave now!" Screamed one that had his back turned to him, his red hair bobbing slightly at the force of his words.

"No, Matt! Your Jewish, they will kill you!" The other yelled back at him, his face holding German and albino features to it.

The red headed one was pushing the other towards the forest that other villagers were running towards, but not these two, the albino seemed resisting.

So damn annoying. He grimaced,turning his eyes away from them. His blue eyes lit up as a wicked idea came to him, spreading across is lips. They were to caught up in their argument to notice him, right? Then that was perfect...

Mello quietly sprinted towards the two males behind a building, peaking around its corner to observe. The red haired males bloody red locks seemed to be even more vibrant up close, if not a little dirt filled. The German had a passing thought to rip those strands from his scalp, saving it for possible a wig...but he quickly tossed it aside. Wasn't enough hair. Though he could still admire it while it lasted he mused.

He focused back on his goal, seeing that the to had stopped bickering and were now...hugging...how disgusting. It had been enough time,he stepped out.

Let his games begin.

"Why, hello there."

* * *

><p>Matt cursed the albino in front of him with all of his being!<p>

The German had come to raid their town, and yet he still refused to budge! Even when all the others in the area had spit on him, mocked him..sometimes they had even beaten the frail boy when Matt wasn't around for him. All through this and hearing how it was his fault, and stupidly only his, that all of this had happened. The only thing he would do was pulled his legs up to his chest and play with any toys that was in his proximity, ignoring the others, saying they weren't worth his time. Of course the war had nothing to do with the small albino what so ever, they were all just so bitter towards Germany, soldiers or not, that they would even blame a child for their pain.

Their town was now in ruins and they had more then a few singes from the fires that had started, and yet...Even though Near had all the right to leave them- and would been able to survive and live a life without fear- he would not go. He wouldn't even have a penalty or be harassed for helping the Jews is he left right now, but he still...

"Near, dammit, leave now!" he practically screamed at him, shoving his small body towards the security that the forest had.

"No, Matt! Your Jewish, they will kill you!" Near yelled back at him, voice calmer despite his violently struggling body.

"Please! I know who I am, I have no chance because of that, but you do! Please don't give this chance up! I me-"

"No! You don't understand!" Near screamed loudly at him, grabbing the others arms with strength he never had before,startling him. The albino had stopped struggling, his head tilted downwards. "Your all I have you're my family. The only thing that I have left that's worth something. I can't let you go, and I can't let anything happen to you, If your life ends, mine will too."

Matt lifted the others chin up to see tears streaming from his eyes, and embraced him, understanding his fears. "I'm sorry, Near."

"Why, hello there."

Near stiffened in Matt's arms, as he did the same. The red haired male turned, pushing the other male behind him, to face the voice. It was a German officer, blood splattered across his uniform. The mans ice blue eyes locked onto the others green, making the males body run cold. That look in his eyes, it was so feral and full of malice, it paralyzed him with fear.

The blond chuckled, drawing Matt back to reality, "If you come with me quietly, maybe I'll spare one of you..."

* * *

><p>Matt's POV<p>

I nodded slowly in response to the Germans proposition, trying to think of a plan that could get us both out, but my mind drew a blank. Maybe Near...If I could get Near to cooperate, then maybe he could be saved, it had to work.

I pushed Near away from me before lunging towards the Officer, using all of my weight to pin him down. Thankfully the German was to shocked to think that a Jew would step out of line to defy him. I turned my head back slightly to look at Near one last time, his face full of fear as we went to step towards us.

"Near, go! Leave!" I screamed to him.

He flinched back, "But, Matt..."

"Now!" he looked at my with hurt in his eyes, but none the less, after a moment of hesitation, Near turned around, running to the safety of the forest.

I was then reminded that I was, in fact, pinning someone down. The blond grabbed me by the back of my shirt, flinging me off of him. Before I could even start to think of defending myself, I felt him on top of me, and then my mind went blank...did he just...hit me? My suspicion was confirmed when a metallic taste filled my mouth.

My hair was grabbed and I was forced to look up at the terror I saw. He seemed to be drilling holes into my skull with his eyes. I was honestly surprised that my forehead didn't start to burn. Despite my fear of this man, I smiled at him, to which his glare increased. It seemed like an eternity of us both just staring at each other.

"You don't look Jewish..." He finally murmured.

"And you don't look like a man." was my retort, which was true. His blond hair came down to his shoulders in a shiny bob and his lean body only came a few inches above my 5'6 frame.

The Germans face turned an interesting color of red at me comment. "Sh-Shut up!" He shrieked out at me, "I do not!"

"Wow, you even scream like one." I smirked at him, but that brought me nothing but another thought scrambling blow.

"I am Mello! I am German, and your nothing but a Jew! Your nothing but scum!" he ranted this at me, saying insults tat I had heard before, but I never really heard anything after he said his name.

Mello.

I had heard horror stories being told about him. Nothing crossed his path and survived for long, of with our some scar. Jewish or German, all were seen as the same by him. He was the man to kill off Nears family, and this was something that I could not over look. So, I did what any other illogical person would do in this situation.

I spat in his face and smiled.

It at least successfully stopped Mello's rant. He just stared at me, as if his mind couldn't find any information on what he should do if he was spat on. It was unnerving, the blank look in his eyes as he stared at me, though, his face quickly soon broke into a face splitting smile, sending chills down my spine. He reached up to his face, wiping my saliva from it, before aiming his gun at me.

I immediately screwed my eyes shut, bracing for impact. A scream ripped from my throat as I felt my knee shatter, a white hot pain flaring throughout my left leg.

I was slightly regretting that I spit in his face now...

"Did that hurt, Matt?" Mello sneered out at me. I cracked my eyes open to stare at him, a few tears sliding down my cheeks and I smiled.

"Yes it hurt. Are you to stupid for your mind to comprehend pain? Or is the tough guy act just a facade to make you feel better about your 13 year old girl looks?" Bad Matt. Another scream escaped me as more lead tore threw my skin, this time high into my hip bone.

But I smiled.

I could see the malice and loathing the shone in Mello's eyes as he released each round into my body.

But I still smiled.

Even when he screamed for me to stop, even what he ran out of bullets and resorted to breaking each of my bones, one by one. Making sure that I would get used to the pain before moving on to the next one. Even When Mello had left me there to die from blood loss.

I smiled.

He had broken my body, but not my resolve...my final thoughts going through my mind, all memories of Near and the life I had.

Near, you always said that my smile could save you...I never knew how literally that it could be taken. I'm sorry for leaving you and ending my life so abruptly. We were all we had. But thanks for being here with me, thanks for being all I had, even though we had nothing in common.

Even though you were German, and I was Jewish...

Thank you.

**Hmm..well I hope that I made you cry and hate me a little...Please leave reviews!**


End file.
